


The Gods at Camp Half-Blood

by MarvellPjoFan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellPjoFan/pseuds/MarvellPjoFan
Summary: Hestia is done listening to the Gods bickering so she turns them into demigods and dumps them at Camp Half-Blood. They must learn what they stand for again before they can go back to Olympus. Maybe, while there they will learn more about their children's lives.All these amazing characters and places belong to Rick Riordan. Only the plot is mine.This summary is awful but it is a hopefully good story. Comments are appreciated.Your Friendly PJO Fan
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 41
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

In a bright flash of light seven unconscious teenagers tumbled from the sky. They landed on a soft forest ground in a tangle of limbs which quickly woke them . Cries of pain were heard as they untangled themselves and stood up moving quickly away from one another. The teens surveyed each other silently and fearfully before...

"Poseiden?"

"Zeus?"

"Hades?"

"Aphrodite?"

"Athena?"

"Ares?"

"Apollo?"

Their voices rose louder as they recognized each other. Or at least try to recognize each other. It was easy to see they didn't look like their regular godly selves. For one, they were much smaller than regular and they looked like teenagers. The mighty Poseidon looked like an average surfer dude around 5'8 with ink black hair that fell to his shoulders, sea glass blue eyes, and a summer touched tan. He was in a loose navy blue t-shirt with coordinating shorts and sneakers. Around his neck their was a simple shark tooth necklace. Zeus who was standing on his right side was only an inch taller with spiked up silver hair, storm gray eyes, and a fair complexion. It looked like the gods all had the same outfits on only in different colors. Zeus' was a storm gray that matched the silver lighting bolt shaped bracelet he wore. Hades on Poseidon's left side had similar hair in a undercut, but amber eyes and was around the same height. His skin was about the same shade as a ghost color. His outfit was nightmare black. Hades wore a silver necklace that was adorned with a simple black fire charm in the front. Aphrodite who stood next to Athena at only 5'5 had locks of chestnut in an intricate braid down her back. Her stunning tan skin complimented it. A gold heart hair clip held loose strands away from her face. Her eyes were a simple hazelnut color and her outfit a baby pink. Athena had similar looking hair but it was pulled into a high ponytail and was a tad darker and matched her eyes. Her outfit was tie-dye mix of red and gold. A pencil was placed behind her ear. Ares was the tallest at around six feet with muscles that came from years of working out at a gym. His outfit was blood red. He stood next to Apollo who was slightly shorter than him. Ares had short, tousled brown hair and a slightly tanned skin. Over his eyes he wore sunglasses even though it was the middle of the night. Apollo's golden hair reached his collarbone and looked nicely maintained. It complimented his golden tanned skin and grass green eyes. His version of the gods outfits was a deep royal gold which matched the arrow charm that hung from a silver chain on his neck.

"Where the frick are we?" Ares demanded loudly.

"And why do we look like this?" Apollo asked slightly quieter.

As if to answer their questions a note appeared in Athena's hand. The gods hurried to her side justling each other to try and read the note.

"Cut it out!" yelled Zeus that stopped the other gods,"let's just let Athena read it out loud,"

"And no interrupting!" demanded Athena. She had a feeling that rule would be needed.

Athena rolled her eyes before beginning..

Dear Gods,

This is your second chance. It seems you have forgotten what you stand for and who you stand for. Millions of years of relying on demigods have allowed you to grow lazy. Now you are in their shoes. I have transformed you into demigods. You must go to Camp Half-blood to find your purpose again. To other demigods you will simply be another one of them. Any claims you make at being the gods will go unheard.You will have the same powers as your children. Once you have re-found your purpose you will have the choice to go back to Olympus.

From Hestia.

At this the note fell from Athena's hand and disappeared. Silence reined as the gods looked up to see the famous colors of Camp Half-Blood just atop the hill they had fallen at the bottom of.


	2. The Universe hates Nico di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico swears the Universe hates him, Will disagrees. Now Nico had proof, only he would find seven bickering demigods on his border patrol. 
> 
> (Enter Name, 3rd POV means its from 3rd point of view but limited to the thoughts of that character(s) )  
> (Comments are helpful!)

Nico di Angelo, 3rd POV:

Nico di Angelo swears on all the Gods above that the Universe hates him. From being stuck in a magic casino for around seventy years, losing Bianca, being forcibly outed, and walking through Tartarus by himself and those are just the highlights. Will Solace his wonderful boyfriend who Nico had no idea how he got so lucky to be in a relationship with, would disagree. Will would simply say Nico simply didn't have the best luck and tease him about being overdramatic. Maybe, he was being a tad overdramatic but now he had evidence. No one else would have found seven bickering demigods on the graveyard shift of border patrol. Before that it had been a rather nice patrol with very few monsters and it had been at night which meant there were plenty of shadows from trees and such if stuff went too wrong. It also meant he didn't have to stare at the ceiling of the newly redecorated Hades cabin awake from another nightmare. Will of course had insisted he carry one of the new fangled monster proof phones that the Hephaestus cabin had fashioned with help of the now not dead Leo Valdez. When he protested the phone because he could take care of himself, Will gave him a deadpan stare and stated "I don't want to find you bleeding out in front of my cabin because something had gotten a hit on you _again,_ ". It was a fair point so he took the phone with him.

Just as he was starting to finish up his patrol, he found seven teenagers yelling at each other in a small clearing at the bottom of Half-Blood hill. They were dressed in the same outfits of varying colors. Within a few seconds he was hidden within the shadows in the clearing. Not because he thought he couldn't fight them, it was because they reeked of power. It took a moment for him to place the smell but once he did it took him a moment to process. Seven powerful demigods who were emitting such a smell of power that it would be on every monster's radar within minutes, less if they kept making such a racket. He mentally braced himself to deal with seven new demigods before regally stepping out from the shadows in front of the group successfully scaring the group into defensive positions.

Gods, 3rd POV:

It took about two seconds after figuring out where they were to the bickering to break out. Athena thought it would be a good idea to test their new bodies and powers before heading to the Camp and Zeus had agreed. Poseidon, Hades, and Ares disagreed saying it would be better to go to Camp and then figure things out. Aphrodite and Apollo were trying to stay neutral in the conflict. The two sides had been fighting for about ten minutes before the boy appeared from the shadows. In an instant they were all in defensive positions reaching for weapons that weren't there. That caused cussing from a certain male god of war. The rest were too tense to do anything but take in the boy in front of them. It took a second before Hades recognized him.

"Nico?" Hades question was hopeful but unsure. Hades was incredibly happy to see his son. After that the others recognized the boy and relaxed, even if he looked different. His black hair was full and healthy to show off some soft curls. Nico's complexion seemed to have a glowing look to it. He stood tall and secure which radiated a regal kind of confidence. While his usual outfit was still there his aviator jacket had a bunch of colorful pins on it. Which Hades does not remember seeing before.

"How do you know my name?" Nico questioned and Hades saw his son tense and reach for his sword. Hades cussed internally as he scrambled to figure out a way a stranger would know his son's name.

"Your pin!" Hades pointed out gesturing toward his son's jacket. One of the pins was the words "I'm Nico" in bold black letters. Nico seemed to realize what Hades was gesturing to and mumbled something about seaweed brains, which made Athena laugh quietly and Poseidon decided to ignore it. Something caught Athena's eye as she turned just catching a monster tail of some sort moving toward them. Nico seemed to see it too tensing and pulling out his sword; which made the gods sorely miss their own weapons.

"I know your all probably confused, and some weird stuff has probably happened in the last few days but I need all of you to shut up and follow me," Nico commanded gesturing for them to follow him before he turned around and began walking toward the Camp. Some of the gods wanted to protest but sharp looks from Hades and Athena caused them to shut up as they began following the boy. 

"Why are we following him?" Ares whispered angrily to Zeus.

"Because we don't have weapons and don't know our powers yet," Zeus hissed back. While Zeus didn't like Nico ,he had to admit the Gods were at a disadvantage without their weapons and godly powers.

It was well past dawn when they reached the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood. 

"Now this is going to be weird, but you need to walk through the force field. Everything will be explained once we get into Camp," Nico explained quietly his voice leaving no room for objections. Hades and Athena passed through first since they were closest. Not before Hades tossed a concerned glance at Nico.They were followed by Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Zeus, and Ares. Nico followed them silently.

Once they had all safely passed though the border Nico seemed to relax and sheathed his sword, smiling fondly at the campers headed to breakfast.

"NICO DI ANGELO!!!" shouted a voice. The gods stiffened as they spun to see where the voice came from. A tall tan golden haired boy with deep ocean blue eyes wearing a orange Camp t-shirt, green plaid over-shirt, gray shorts, orange flip flops, and a leather satchel stormed toward Nico. His eyes were set with determination and concern. The boy didn't seem to have seen them yet . Something about him tugged on Apollo's memory but he couldn't figure out what. The blonde boy stopped moving only foot away from Nico.

"Nice to see you too, sunshine," Nico murmured lovingly to the blonde. That startled Hades, he hadn't seen his son look at someone lovingly since Bianca's death. Hades searched his memory for the blonde boy's name but came up blank.

Nico smiled brightly before closing the space between the two boys and pulling them together into a soft kiss.


	3. Welcome to Camp...PERCY CUT IT OUT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods meet Will Solace and talk to Chiron. A mud covered son of Poseidon gets into trouble.

Gods, 3rd POV:

"And here I thought you didn't like PDA," the blonde whispered as the two boys pulled apart. The blonde slung his arm over Nico's shoulders finally tuning the two boys to see the gods. He sent a concerned look to Nico and they seemed to have a conversation without any words exchanged. The blonde boy seemed relieved by the end of their silent conversation turning his full attention back to the gods. Hades still looked like a gaping fish as well as all the gods. Well except Aphrodite, who was internally cooing at the pure cuteness of the couple. Apollo had completely missed the display completely still digging through his memory trying to figure out where he had seen the blonde boy. Athena's mind was still racing trough all the different ways the Gods could get back to Olympus.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood people. Are any of you hurt?" The boy's voice had concern lacing it catching the gods attention. They shook their heads which lead to a relieved look on the boy's face. "I'm assuming my boyfriend here told you nothing yet," the boy continued smiling brightly at them seemingly unfazed by most of the gods gobsmacked expressions.

"Hey, I mentioned some things," Nico protested meekly. By this time the gods had gotten over their surprise. Hades felt weirdly hurt that his son had a boyfriend and he hadn't told him.

"What are their names than?" The blonde asked smugly gesturing toward the gods. Nico seemed stumped and Aphrodite took pity on him.

"I'm Aphrodite," Aphrodite introduced herself. Athena searched the boy's face, but he seemed unfazed which meant The Mist probably made him hear a fake name, she cussed internally. The others seemed to reach that same conclusion a few seconds later. Frustration appearing on their faces. Aphrodite gestured for the others to introduce themselves too. They all complied. As the others introduced themselves Apollo realized where he had seen the boy before, he was one of his children!

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo, Camp Half-Blood's head medic," Will smiled brightly as he introduced himself. "Nico here is going to head to breakfast and I'm going to take you to the Big House so Chiron can explain all of this to you," Will gave Nico a pointed look which caused him to grumble something before heading to the Dining Hall. 

"Wait a minute, Apollo as in the Greek sun god?" Athena questioned sending a sharp look toward the others. They seemed to remember that they were supposed to be new demigods and suddenly started asking Will a bunch of questions. All but Apollo who was watching his son feeling an odd pang of hurt that Will seemed so different than the energetic kid he claimed, the Will in front of him seemed a bit more broken and far more mature.

"Everything will be explained if you just follow me," Will announced loudly. That shut the gods up as they followed Will to the Big House. He stopped in front of the door tapping it twice.

"Come in, Will," a voice answered from the other side. Will held the door open to let the gods in before following them in and closing the door softly behind him. Behind a desk in the large room was Chiron writing something on a paper before looking up and smiling at Will. 

"New demigods?" Chiron questions as he looked at the gods, Will nodded. Chiron sighed before moving out from behind the desk and into the middle of the large room.

"Hello, children, I'm Chiron and I understand your probably very confused right now. So I'm going to try and answer your questions," Chiron stated tiredly. Before the gods could fire any questions he turned to Will and gave him a look that was clearly a dismissal since Will smiled sadly at him before exiting the Big House. The gods each asked one or two questions they thought new demigods would ask. Questions like "Are the gods real? Which gods are real? Who are our parents?" Chiron answered each question patiently and with sympathetic tone. Once they had asked all the stereotypical questions, Chiron looked like he was gearing up for a lecture when a loud bang rang through the Big House. In seconds Chiron and the gods ran out of the Big house to see an unusual sight. 

Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were facing each others weapons in hand in front of the Big House covered in mud. Chiron seemed to grow more tired as he watched the two circle each other. Poseidon and Zeus were equally confused, as much as the two didn't want to admit it their sons were good friends what could cause them to get angry enough to fight each other. Ares and Athena looked distressed, they both were gods of war but neither liked needless destruction which would no doubt occur if two children of the Big Three fought. 

"Percy and Jason, cut it out. Your scaring the new demigods," Chiron stated. The two demigods froze as they turned to see Chiron and the gods standing on the porch of the Big House. Riptide turned back into a pen in Percy's hand and Jason reluctantly sheathed his sword. "Now what in Hades name happened this time?" Chiron demanded. The words "this time" rung in Zeus and Poseidon's head, that meant this happened often.

"We were teaching swimming classes in the river when _Percy_ decided it was a good idea to dunk me. So when the class was drying up I used the winds to flip Percy and well it escalated from there," Jason explained to Chiron.

"Jason, head to your cabin to clean up and than you can take over Nico's sword fighting classes for today so he can help Will at the infirmary," Chiron demanded. Jason gave the gods a little wave, bumped fists with Percy forgetting the fight, before turning tail and heading to his cabin. Zeus got a weird feeling in his chest when his son waved at him. Poseidon wringed his hands a nervous tick as he waited for Percy to get his punishment.

"Percy, you can give these demigods a tour than head to your cabin and clean yourself up," Chiron instructed. Percy shook himself like a dog and most of the mud went flying off. Chiron muttered something before heading back inside the Big House. Percy smiled at the gods and gestured for them to follow him. The gods reintroduced themselves and received the same reaction they got from Will earlier. Poseidon quickly hid how hurt he felt that his son didn't recognize him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. As you probably heard my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Let me show you around Camp Half-Blood," Percy introduced himself. As he showed them around the Camp the gods could see how much he cherished this place. He made lively conversation with all the gods but Zeus, Hades, Ares, and Athena. He seemed genuinely happy with talking to the gods."I don't live here full time like some campers. During the year I live in New Rome with my astounding girlfriend Annabeth Chase who was actually an architect of Olympus." Percy admitted his voice radiated in awe of his girlfriend. This startled Athena she always thought that Percy didn't recognize how amazing her daughter was. For a second she thought they maybe made a good couple, but brushed that thought off with a disdainful look at Poseidon. Percy laughed at Apollo's jokes, ranted about how amazing his girlfriend was when Aphrodite asked about Annabeth, and talked excitedly about ocean life with Poseidon. When Athena inquired about where Annabeth was Percy informed her that she was spending the weekend with her cousin Magnus Chase and would arrive in Camp on Monday.

Once they reached the Hermes cabin, Percy seemed honestly regretful to leave their company, but assured them they could come to him if they had questions. Turning away, Percy headed to help Jason with the sword fighting classes. Apollo had to drag Poseidon inside the empty Hermes cabin (all the kids were at various activities around the camp) since he was so caught up watching his son walk away. The gods situated themselves in the cabin and the usual loud gods sat in silence.

"Now that we're here how do we get back to Olympus?" Athena asked the others.


	4. The Gods debate also where is Apollo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods try and figure out a way to get to Olympus. Apollo gets lost.
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING: Slight descriptions of a panic attack)  
> (Aurora_Graves thank you for your idea! I used it in this chapter)

Gods, 3rd POV:

Athena's question seemed to spark something in the room because all of a sudden all the gods were trying to talk over each other. It was becoming loud fast and Athena was about to silence the group when Apollo had an idea. He had no idea if it would still work, they still hadn't tested their godly powers. Closing his eyes he whistled and the effect was immediate. All of the gods clamped their hands over their ears in an attempt to muffle the painful noise. In a second the ringing was gone and the gods reluctantly unclamped their ears glaring at Apollo who sat with a stunned look on his face.

"What in my name was that?!" Hades asked in anger. Hades fists curled unintentionally. Apollo cowered slightly, he knew his uncle wouldn't hurt him but Hades was an intimidating person even as a teenager. Hades noticed Apollo cower and it hurt him, he wouldn't ever hurt his nephew even if Apollo was a bit aggravating sometimes. Hades uncurled his fists and sent a reassuring smile at Apollo who smiled back meekly.

"All of you needed to shut up. While Apollo's method may be painful, it got your attention," Athena responded. "We all need to talk about this like sane gods and not yell over one another," Athena continued.

"Fine! Do any of you remember exactly what the note said about how to get back to Olympus?" Poseidon asked the room of gods.

"It said 'Once you have re-found your purpose you will have a choice to go back to Olympus'," Apollo responded, his confidence renewed. The others were slightly stunned Apollo was not exactly known for his intelligence. 

"What does that mean?" questioned Aphrodite quietly. None of the gods could answer because for the first time in hundreds of years none of them had the answer.

"I think it means that we have to figure out what we stand for," Athena, her confident facade cracking slightly. None of them wanted to admit it but they were scared. They had no godly powers, no weapons, and no means to help them get back to Olympus that meant they were helpless and that terrified them.

"How about we look around Camp clues?" suggested Poseidon. The gods all agreed. Athena split them into groups of two except Apollo who declared he would search on his own. In truth, Apollo hoped to see his kids again; he hadn't seen any of them in some years. He also felt slightly guilty for how long it took him to recognize Will. The gods exited the cabin and began their hunt for clues. 

Apollo, 3rd POV:

Apollo had no clue where he was. He had been looking for clues for two hours now and he was beginning to become frustrated. That's when a mop of blonde curls caught his eye. Several feet to his right a troubled looking Will Solace was practicing archery in the archery range. Apollo finally realized where he was, the archery range! Of course he had been drawn there, the bow was his signature weapon. Apollo figured he had zoned out because now Will was now standing about a foot away from him looking extremely worried. It broke his heart a little bit seeing Will look so worried.

"Hey, you okay?" Will asked a concerned undertone in his voice. Will had put his bow and quivers down where he had been practicing his archery a minute ago.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a lot to take in you know?" Apollo replied, trying to sound like a overwhelmed new camper. It looked like it worked because Will gave him a sympathetic smile and took a seat on one of the wooden benches just outside the archery range. Then Will gestured for Apollo to sit with him and Apollo happily obliged. He would never admit it but he truly wanted to get to know his son, see what caused Will to change so much.

"Did whoever gave you the tour show you the orientation video? Will inquired. Apollo shook his head. Percy had mentioned it but had not shown the gods an "orientation video". Will muttered something under his breath but Apollo couldn't hear it. Will pulled his phone from his plaid overshirt clicked it twice before giving it to Apollo. Apollo watched the screen in rapt fascination as the video showcased all the different aspects of Camp Half-Blood. He could have done better but it was pretty good by demigod standards. Near the end of the video a tan kid with shaggy brown hair explained something but Apollo was no longer paying attention to the video. Next to him Will had gone ridged and silent. Apollo turned to see Will hunched over his knees, staring off into space hands shaking, and his breaths coming in short gasps. It took all of two seconds for Apollo to figure out what was going on. Will was having a panic attack. For a split second he froze up and panicked before his healer side took over. He got off the bench and knelt on the ground in front of Will. 

"Will, can you copy my breathing?" Apollo asked calmly, taking an exaggerated deep breath in and an equally exaggerated deep breath out. Internally he was panicking but externally he appeared calm as could be. Apollo did this action several times and  noticed Will was starting to calm down. For the next few minutes Apollo continued this and Will became more and more relaxed. 

"Sorry for that," Will choked out after it looked like the worst of the attack was over. Apollo was dumbfounded, Will had just had a panic attack and he was apologizing? Then looking into Will bloodshot eyes he realized something. Will was used to taking care of everyone before himself and wasn't used to others taking care of him.

"It's fine, Will," Apollo replied calmly. Apollo stood and wiped off his jeans before offering his hand to a shaky looking Will. Will took it gratefully and with Apollo's help pulled himself off the bench. Apollo didn't ask what triggered the attack he understood trauma and knew it was hard to talk about. Instead he offered a bright smile and asked Will what he did as head medic at camp. That led to an excited Will dragging Apollo to the infirmary where Apollo met Austin Lake and Kayla Knowles, two more of his kids. 

Till around noon he helped Will, Kayla, and Austin in the infirmary. During that time he truly talked to his kids and felt better than he had in ages. Apollo then realized he hadn't healed people in ages and wondered why he hadn't. Helping people again even though his healing skills were a bit rusty, made him feel incredibly happy and content. At noon Austin and Kayla dragged a reluctant Will and Apollo out of the infirmary. When Will protested leaving, Kalya told him "you need to get your mind off Nico being in the underworld and working yourself to death isn't going to do that". When Apollo asked about the whole Nico being in the underworld thing, Will explained Nico had left soon after dropping off his group (the gods) because Nico had sensed something wrong in his father's domain. Apollo remembered the troubled look on Will's face at the archery range and suddenly understood why, Will was terrified of losing Nico. He tried his best to ease Will's worries but he could tell it wasn't working. By the time they finally reached the Apollo cabin Apollo was internally freaking out because if Nico could tell something was wrong could the other demigods sense their parents disappearances. That worry was proven wrong when Will assured him that he felt nothing wrong and no one at camp other than Nico had sensed something amiss.

With the sun shining through the windows while watching Austin play the saxophone and Will mother hen over one of Kayla's many archery injuries. Well Apollo for the first time in a long time felt well and truly at peace. So of course, at that exact moment a glowing golden sun appeared above his head claiming him as one of his children. 

Unknown POV:

She smiled to herself. She herself had seen Apollo's progress today and it was extraordinary. Apollo was so close to re-finding his purpose and becoming a god again. Smiling, she decided to show her appreciation for Apollo's progress and willed a glowing golden sun above his head. She giggled at seeing Apollo's stunned face as he was claimed as a child of "Apollo''. Deciding to let Apollo handle himself she turned her focus to the other gods and her mood instantly soured. They had learned nothing! Groaning, she decided that was a tomorrow problem and not a today one and let herself enjoy the fact that at least one of the gods was learning.


	5. Hades snaps and everything goes to Tartarus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are running high and Hades finally snaps. Hades storms off and things happen.
> 
> (Trigger warning: Descriptions of injury!!!)  
> (Comments are helpful)  
> (It's kinda long)

Gods, 3rd POV:

It had been five days since Hestia had turned them into demigods and lots had changed. Apollo had been claimed and went to live in his cabin with his kids. Athena had theorized that Hestia had made it look like Apollo had been claimed by “Apollo”. The gods also received schedules so their days were filled with camp activities. Even though they spent most of their days away from one another tempers were running high. Athena and Posidean fought whenever they were within five feet of each other. Without Apollo’s calming presence in the cabin, Zeus and Hades were constantly two words away from blows. Even Ares and Aphrodite were beginning to get fed up with each other. 

The final straw came when Zeus and Hades were sparring. It had been going on for a solid ten minutes and a crowd of campers were gathering. Hades had tried summoning the dead twice, but it wasn’t working. Similarly, Zeus couldn’t even summon a small amount of rain. Which was odd because Apollo’s demigod powers seemed to work fine. Zeus had just gotten the upper hand when it happened. 

“Not so strong without your army are you now, Hades?” Zeus remarked confidently. The campers surrounding them looked confused probably about the whole “army” thing. Hades saw red. In two seconds flat Zeus was on the ground, Hades practice sword at his throat. 

“You forget who taught you to fight, brother,” Hades hissed before tossing his sparring sword to the ground. He stormed out of the arena leaving a group of stunned campers and a concerned Apollo in his wake.

Hades, 3rd POV:

Hades didn’t know how long he had been walking for. Long enough for the day to turn to night. He knew he was in the woods just outside camp.His temper had cooled a while ago but he didn’t want to head back to the Hermes cabin yet. Plus he hadn’t figured out how to get back to the cabin without the cleaning harpies on his tail. He had sent a text to Apollo to ease his worries telling him  he was fine, but not to expect him back for a while. He had received the monster proof phone with his schedule on his second day at camp. Hades had also gotten considerably closer to Apollo. He wondered idly why it had taken being turned into a demigod and dumped at camp for him to forge a meaningful friendship with his sunny nephew. He was lost in his thoughts that it took him a minute to register the noises he was hearing. The noises of a fight. Silently, he followed the noises to the scene of the fight. 

In the middle of a small clearing, Nico fought what looked like a human-sized wasp while Will standing at the edge of the clearing shot arrow after arrow at it. The thing seemed to be firing stingers at them. Luckily none had landed on either of the boys yet. Hades didn’t had time to process this because a hand-sized stinger landed dangerously close to his head forcing him to duck down and watch the scene play out from behind a bush. Surprisingly, all of Will’s arrows landed somewhere on the wasps body. That combined with the amount of cuts it obtained from Nico’s sword seemed to be slowing it down. Nico noticed this and dove for the killing shot. Hades watched with bated breath as Nico’s sword pierced its abdomen and it fell to the ground. Hades let out a relieved sigh as Nico pulled his sword out of the corpse and sheathed it, before turning and jogging to stand next to Will. Hades was close enough to hear Nico complain that this was the fourth monster this week that they had been sent to kill. That was all he was able to hear before all Tartarus broke loose.

The wasp thing was apparently not dead because Will was now standing in front of Nico with a stinger embedded in his stomach. Hades realized that the stinger had been heading for Nico but Will had stepped in front of him, acting as a human shield. Will stumbled backward into Nico before he collapsed onto the ground next to Nico. An inhuman cry of rage came from Nico’s lips and the ground itself ripped open releasing a massive amount of skeletons. The skeletons that utterly ripped apart the wasp thing until it was nothing more than a pile of yellow dust. Hades knew he hadn’t summoned them so he turned to the only other person who could have. Nico was kneeling next to a barely conscious Will on the ground. Will seemed to be instructing Nico on things to grab out of his satchel if the growing pile of medical things on the ground was something to go by. After a few minutes, Nico had successfully pulled out the stinger and bandaged Will’s stomach. Hades could tell that Will was close to passing out and Nico wasn’t looking that well either. Hades knew that look in Nico’s eyes he had seen it in a younger more fearful Nico’s eyes. Nico had overexerted himself and was on the edge of collapsing. Hades quietly pulled himself from behind the bush. Immediately Nico tensed; standing and turned to see Hades walking toward him slowly.

“Your one of the new campers aren’t you?” Nico asked. Hades was about to respond when he saw Will go limp by Nico’s feet. Nico was immediately by his side  checking his pulse. There was clearly a pulse if Nico’s relieved sigh was anything to go by. “How far are we from camp?” Nico asked gruffly, picking up Will bridle style.

“A good way’s walk,” Hades responded. Hades noticed the growing crimson stain on Will’s bandage. He knew Will cared a lot about Nico. Hades had known this since he had seen the two kiss when he got to camp. This, taking a potentially fatal blow for Nico just proved it. Hades also knew that Nico would probably pass out before he could get Will medical help if he tried to shadow travel all three of them back to camp. But if Will didn’t get medical help soon he could bleed out. Looking at Nico holding his boyfriend and that look on his face was heartbroken. Nico had probably reached the same conclusion Hades had. Seeing that look on his son's face, it ripped his heart in two. Right then he did the only thing he could. Hades grabbed Nico’s shoulder and focused all his power on the shadow’s surrounding them. At that moment only one thing mattered to Hades. Making sure his son didn’t lose someone else he loved. Making sure his son didn’t lose his soulmate.

And for the first time since becoming a demigod, he felt an intoxicating power flood his veins. The shadow’s surrounded them and Hades pictured it vividly  _ Camp Half-Blood. _ His son’s home. The shadow’s headed his command placing the three of them at the Apollo’s cabin door. Just as the cabin door opened.


	6. To Death due us part...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Hades, Nico, and Will get to camp? Will Hades find out what he stands for?
> 
> (Sorry this so long!! Hope it's good!)  
> (This is quite long!)

Nobody, 3rd POV:

It had been a few hours since Hades, Nico, and Will had shown up at the Apollo cabins door. Hades and Nico had passed out as Apollo had opened the door resulting in Apollo's cry of shock which woke Austin and Kayla. By the time the Apollo cabin had got the three of them to the infirmary, Will was in critical condition. Nico had tried his best but Will’s vitals were rapidly dropping. It had taken three hours for Kayla, Austin, and Apollo to get Will back into a somewhat stable condition. The stinger had to have had some type of poison on it because Will was in a coma. Kayla had an emotional breakdown immediately after figuring it out. He had helped her through figuring out her sexuality. He had bought her her first pride flag. Will was her best friend and brother. Austin had completely dislocated when Apollo had told him. Will was his brother, he couldn’t lose him. He remembered when Will had brought him to his first Black Lives Matter protest. The proud smile on Will’s face as he helped Austin make a sign. Apollo himself was a mess. After he had informed Austin of his brother's condition he had broken down next to Will’s sleeping form. It truly hit him that he could lose his son. When Nico had woken up he had been greeted by the sight of a distraught Kayla comforting a crying Austin by his cot.

“What the Tartarus is going on?” He asked, his voice was distressed. Nico had made amazing friends with Austin and Kayla and he had never once had seen them so broken. The Apollo cabin and The Seven had helped him to break down his walls and be himself again. They had become part of his big broken family, he would do anything to protect them. Questions raced through his head. Where was Will? Why was he in infirmary anyway? How long had he been asleep? And who was the black-haired stranger on the cot next to him?

“W-wi-il h-e…” Kayla trailed off brokenly. Suddenly, the memories from last night hit him. Being called to kill a monster. Will insisting on coming with him. Fighting the wasp thing. Killing the monster. Will in front him blood pouring from his stomach. Screaming, skeletons coming from the ground. Stranger from shadows. Will passing out. Blood soaking through Will’s bandages. Little did Nico know next to him, Hades had quietly woken up.

“Where’s Will?” He demanded. Kayla gestured toward the hall. Nico was out of his cot in a flash. The infirmary was a small place, five rooms with five cots each, Will’s office, the surgery room, two bathrooms, and the critical room all connected by one hallway. Nico knew immediately which one Will was in. He was correct. Will laid in the hospital bed sleeping peacefully in the pale yellow critical room. Apollo sat in one of the three hospital chairs sobbing into his hands. Nico remembered once after Will had lost a patient he had brokenly and quietly confessed that he had known the girl’s time was coming that's why he put her in the critical room. 

“Nooo. Nooo..This can’t be...He can’t be…” Nico stuttered dejectedly. Tears clouded his vision and he collapsed right there in the doorway. Apollo had collected himself enough to help Nico out. Apollo helped the sobbing boy into a chair and quietly soothed him. After an hour Nico had somewhat collected himself and sent Apollo to help out Austin and Kayla with the injured campers. Some part of his brain was still functioning and told him that the morning flow of injured campers would come soon and the Apollo cabin needed to collect themselves. The rest of his brain was simply playing the same thought over and over again, _Not him, Don’t take him too_.

Dawn came and the morning flow of injured campers came in. Only to be taken care of by a blank-eyed Klaya, Austin, or Apollo. At breakfast, a broken looking Nico stumbled out of the infirmary and headed in the direction of Cecil and Clarisse. They had been waiting for Will at his table but he hadn’t shown up. Lou Ellen was in New Rome for some reason Nico hadn’t remembered.

“What happened?” Clarisse asked loudly. She and Cecil didn’t get along well but they were both good friends of Will’s so they somewhat tolerated each other. Nico didn’t respond; he simply turned around and gestured for them to follow. They followed him back to the infirmary quickly. Nico didn’t speak the entire time simply speed-walked back into Will’s room. 

“What happened,” Cecil asked quietly. He and Will had been friends since Will had shown up at camp. They had been through thick and thin together and he had never seen something Will didn’t get up from. But this seeing his best friend barely breathing and fast asleep terrified him. He had lost siblings and friends during the war with Gaea. But Will, Will had always been there for him. Cecil couldn’t lose him too. Similar thoughts ran through Clarisse’s head. Will had been one of the first people to see through her tough girl mask and had been there for her after Selena's death. He was like a little brother to her; she couldn’t lose him. In an empty voice, Nico explained what had happened the night before. Cecil quietly left the room after the explanation Nico inferred it was to go cry and call Lou Ellen. Clarisse's face went blank and she collapsed in a chair. Hades watched this scene silently from the hall wishing he could go in and comfort the broken kids. Seeing his son so broken snapped something in him. Probably his impulse control .He walked in and awkwardly hugged Nico. Something in Nico snapped and he sobbed into the stranger’s shoulder.

\-------------------------------Time Skip----------------------------

Hades and Apollo, 3rd POV: 

Four days. It had been four days since Will had gone into a coma. Kayla and Austin were working at the infirmary and constantly visited Will. Both of them were barely holding it together. Apollo had taken over as head counselor and Apollo cabin big brother. He soothed Kayla, Austin, Cecil, and Lou Ellen through emotional breakdowns. He always reassured them Will would be fine, they never believed him. He didn’t believe himself. Cecil, Clarisse, and Lou Ellen attended regular camp activities but whatever breaks they had spent at Will’s side. Apollo and Hades had barely seen the other gods let alone talked to them in the last couple days. Nico and Hades had grown close after Nico had broken down when Hades hugged him. Hades thanked any god left that Nico couldn’t remember Hades's shadow traveling. Nico had originally tried to push Hades away but Hades was tired of leaving his son alone. After the second day, Hades finally got through to Nico and they became friends. Nico himself rarely left Will’s side. He had only left to call Reyna and Hazel and inform them about the situation. Hazel had broken down over Iris Call, Frank had to soothe her. Reyna simply told Nico she and Hazel would be there soon. Hades and Jason were the only ones able to pry Nico away from Will and only for a couple minutes. So all together they were all breaking down.

It was night when it happened. Nico had pulled another cot into the critical room so he could sleep with Will. Nico had had a heart wrenching panic attack during dinner that day and had accidentally hurt another camper. It had taken Apollo an hour to calm him down. Apollo had volunteered to watch Will so Nico could sleep but Nico had noticed Apollo was on the edge of collapse himself and sent him back to the Apollo cabin. Hades had decided to stay with Nico because he seemed to be able to calm Nico down from nightmares. Last time Nico had a nightmare without someone there for him the camp had a zombie problem the next day.

“When Bianca died I went ballistic,” Nico said hollowly. Hades almost fell from his chair in shock. Bianca was a forbidden topic between Nico and Hades. Her name sent pangs of guilt and mourning through his chest. Hades could have saved her, he could’ve and he didn’t. He then realized that Nico didn’t exactly recognize him at the moment. 

“Who was she?” Hades asked quietly. Nico sat up in his cot and smiled sadly.

“She was my everything,” Nico replied. “When she died I went insane. Then I went missing for some time,” He chuckled wryly “Everyone thought I was dead.” Hades locked eyes with Nico. He remembered his cruel words how he pushed Nico until he closed off. He had been a poor excuse for a father when Bianca died. Since then he had spent every moment trying to make up for it. “In a sense, I think I was. Bianca had always been there for me. Losing her had been like losing a part of myself. But I realized something recently,” Nico continued. It hurt him listening about Bianca this way. He only recently fully mourned her death. Hades had only recently realized how much her death had impacted Nico.

“What did you realize?” Hades asked.

“That she would have wanted me to be happy. She would've wanted me to remember the good times we had together. Mostly, she would’ve wanted me to move forward,” Nico replied quietly with that sad smile on his face, “I think I’ve made her proud.” Nico layed back down. In a few minutes, Hades heard soft snores. He was still stuck on what Nico had said. Nico had mourned and begun to be happy again. Nico was happy again. In that moonlit infirmary room, he realized something himself. That was part of what he stood for. Mourning, but also moving on being happy again. He also stood for desperate last hopes, like when he had used all his energy to travel Will back to camp even though he didn’t know if he could shadow travel again. 

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until the sun pierced his eyes open again. It looked like he had fallen asleep in the chair. As he looked around he noticed something. Nico’s hand was curled into Will’s. Nico seemed to be fast asleep on his cot. As if awoken by his thoughts Nico barely opened his eyes. Nico turned to see his hand entangled with Will’s. Pure hope broke onto his face.

“Will, are you awake?” Nico asked hopefully. Will’s eyes slowly opened. He seemed confused for a moment. Then turned and saw Nico. The smile that broke out on his face could rival the sun. Nico launched off his cot and hugged Will. As Nico pulled himself away from Will, tears were pouring from his eyes. 

Hades took this as his cue to leave. He quietly walked out of the room. Hades had to go tell Apollo his son was okay. At the doorway he looked back. Will was sitting up a glass of water in his hand. Nico sat on the edge of his cot and hand was still intertwined with Will’s. For the first time in a long time there was a bright smile on his face and his eyes were filled with hope. He seemed to be filling Will on what had happened. Something in Hades chest sparked, warmth filling his chest.He softly closed the door and walked out of infirmary

“That’s the last thing right? Near death miracles?” He asked the air. A skull shimmered into existence above his head. Well, that answered his question. A true smile on his face and a skull shimmering above his head he headed to the Apollo cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far. I will update as often as I can.  
> 


End file.
